Ichirin no Hana
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Hitsugaya couldn't protect Hinamori. After meeting on the beach, he made a vow to protect the woman he loved. Would he be able to keep that vow? Hitsugaya and Original Character. Rated M for Sexual content. Check out the sequel titled Family Ties.
1. Ch 1: The Boy on the Beach

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

As his vision wavered he could just make out the little house. He walked toward it, his katana cutting through the wet sand on the beach. He had to keep going, had to keep walking toward that little house. His vision was blurring and he though he saw someone approaching…

She wasn't sure what she noticed first. Was it the katana, the odd clothing he was wearing or was it his white hair? She ran toward him. Why would anyone be this far along the beach? As she got closer to him, she could see the line that ran along the shore and stop at the tip of his katana. He must have been trying to get help. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be breathing. She knelt down to help him as much as she could.

...

He woke and reached behind him for his katana but it wasn't there. Where was it? He looked around. Where was he? The room was small and he could see the beach outside the window. He remembered walking along it toward a little house. Was he in the house? If so, how had he gotten here? Beaches weren't his style but he didn't choose where the fight took place. At least no one had gotten seriously hurt. He knew his friends suffered injuries. Where were they? Were they ok? He took stock of his own injuries. His arm was bandaged and there were wrappings around his ribs. He glanced around the small room. His katana was propped up against the wall near the door. His haroi and kimono were draped over a chair. There was not a lot of furniture in the room – the bed he was in, a small table and a dresser. Nothing too classy... Nothing until she walked through the door.

"Oh. You're awake. I saw you on the beach. You were injured. I brought you here and took care of you as best I could," she said as she walked in with a tray. He looked at her. His eyes were a deep icy blue. She thought they looked cold but she could also see warmth in them. She set the tray on the table next to him. "I brought you something to eat. It's not much. I thought you might need it." Why did he make her nervous? "I'm Hana."

"Thank you. I am Hitsugaya Toushiro," he replied, leaving out the 'Captain' part of his title… that would take some explaining.

"If you need anything else, feel free to let me know," Hana said as she headed out the door. She didn't give him a chance to reply. Her heart was beating so fast. What was wrong with her? When their eyes had met, she had felt a spark between them. She had never experienced that before. Hana walked out onto the deck and looked at the beach. Watching the waves always seemed to relax her.

Hitsugaya watched her from the living room. Her long brown hair blew in the wind. He felt something between them when he looked at her. Was she the person he saw on the beach last night? He stepped out onto the deck.

"Thank you very much. It seems you saved my life." He stood beside her but looked out at the waves. She didn't look at him.

"I was walking on the beach when I saw you," she stated. "You were injured. I had to do what I could to help you." They stood in silence as the sun fell beneath the sea. She was at ease standing next to him and watching the waves crash on the shore.

He looked out again to the sea. His mind was replaying the last fight…. What had happened? How had he been defeated? Was it due to his limit? He sensed something in the air. "Get in the house," he said suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer. Hitsugaya ran to the bedroom and grabbed his katana.

"I'll be back," he promised as he ran out to the beach. Hana stood in the living room dazed. What had just happened? Where was he off to?

The enemy had reared its ugly head again. Hitsugaya was ready this time. He wasn't going to lose. Hana flashed into his mind. He had pulled her inside to protect her. He wanted to keep her out of harm's way. He ran off toward the enemy. Hopefully he would be lucky this time. He prayed he would be able to make it back to her on his own. "Bankai!" he yelled as he approached the battle ground.

...

He came back into the house quietly. Another enemy down and his injuries were minimal. He saw Hana had fallen asleep on the couch. Quietly, he went over to her and picked her up. She shifted into his arms. He felt her shiver. He still must be cold to the touch. She nuzzled against his shoulder. Hitsugaya took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Pulling the covers over her, he watched her for a moment. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear before sliding quietly out of the room


	2. Ch 2: Interruped by the Booby Goddess

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

She woke with the sun shining through the window. She had dreamed of him - snow, ice, and Hitsugaya acting like he was the prince of winter. She laid there with her eyes closed remembering the dream. She smiled to herself. It had been a nice dream. Hana walked out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Glancing in the living room, she saw him asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself as she headed into the next room.

Hitsugaya awoke to the smell of food….Eggs, bacon, and biscuits. It aroused his senses and had him finding his way to the kitchen. "Smells good," he said as he walked in.

"Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"Starved," he replied. Fighting always left him hungry. He took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen while she prepared their plates. She sat at the island next to him and they both enjoyed the breakfast she had made. "I'm sorry if I startled you last night. There was something dangerous coming and you could have been in jeopardy."

"So now we're even?" she asked. "I saved you, you saved me." She smiled at him.

"Something like that." He smirked. Hana felt the spark between them again. '_Did he feel it too?'_ she wondered. She would have to wait to find out until after she answered the knock at the door.

Hana opened the glass door. Standing on the other side was a beautiful woman. She was tall with long strawberry blonde hair and a very ample chest. Before Hana could greet her, the woman had rushed past her.

"Captain!" she screamed as she hugged Hitsugaya with her bosom pressed into his face.

"Matsumoto," he said, struggling to get free. He didn't notice Hana walk out the door and close it behind her.

"I'm so glad I found you. We were worried when you disappeared yesterday. Is this where you've been?" she asked.

"Yes. I want you to meet Hana," he said looking toward the door. '_Where was she?'_ He walked to the window and saw her walking along the beach.

"Oh. She's pretty." Matsumoto said as she came up behind him. Hitsugaya grunted.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, still watching Hana.

"There was a message for you from the Soul Society." She reached into her robes and pulled out the message.

Hitsugaya took it from her and read it. "We are to stay here until further notice," he told her. "Tell the others." He handed her the letter back.

"You like her, don't you?" Matsumoto teased.

"I want to protect her." His thoughts drifted to Hinamori. He wasn't able to protect her as he promised he would when they were kids.

"It wasn't your fault," Matsumoto said quietly. "You tried to protect Hinamori but she was tricked by Aizen. We all were."

"I know but I made a promise and I couldn't keep it." Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto. "This time, I will protect her." He pointed to Hana.

Hana sat on the shore with her knees tucked under her chin._ Who was that woman? How did she know Hitsugaya? Why did she call him Captain? _Her mind was racing. Various scenarios played in her head with the 2 people she had left in her home. She closed her eyes and blanked her mind. She didn't want to think about them. A single tear ran down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

Hitsugaya walked up behind her slowly. Matsumoto had left and he came out to check on Hana. He sat beside her and began to tell her everything.


	3. Ch 3: The Truth

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

"I am Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division of the Gotei 13. That was Matsumoto Rangiku. She's my lieutenant. She's been with the division longer than I have. There are others like us here. There is a formidable foe attacking and we were sent here to defeat him." He looked at Hana. "I want to protect you from him." He thought again of Hinamori. "When I was little, I was friends with Hinamori. She was accepted as a shinigami before I was. I swore to her that I would protect her." Hitsugaya looked out at the waves. "We were all tricked by Captain Aizen and it affected Hinamori the most. It's as if she's still under his spell. She still believes he is innocent. I can't protect her anymore." He fell silent.

Hana was searching her thoughts. She had heard of the "Gotei 13" somewhere before. Where had she had it? "Jushiro Ukitake," she muttered to herself.

"What?" Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Jushiro Ukitake." Hana looked at him. "He told my grandmother all about the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. She used to say he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She met him one day on the beach and they spent a lot of time together. She loved him. I can only assume he loved her. I've never met him. I don't think Grandma ever told him about their child, my mother."

"Are you saying he's your grandfather?"

"Yes but I don't think he knows he's my Grandfather." Hana shook her head. "Grandma said he taught her some basic kido spells. She taught them to me when I was little."

"You know kido?" Hitsugaya was confused.

"A little. I try to practice everyday."Hana smiled at him. "She taught me healing spells and some basic defense spells. You probably know more than I do. Grandma taught me everything Jushiro taught her. She really loved him." Hana smiled at the memory of her grandmother. They sat in silence for a while. As the sun started to dip on the horizon, Hana looked at him. "I guess we should head back."

Hitsugaya stood and took her hands to help her up. Hana felt that spark again. He pulled her to her feet and looked at her. A guy could get lost in those forest green eyes. He brought his face to hers and their lips brushed. Hana felt the spark explode. She offered more and he took it. Hana wrapped her arms around him and the innocent kiss went deeper. Their mouths were hungry. He held her closer to him, their bodies molding together. Hitsugaya felt like he could devour her if he let himself. He softened the kiss. Needs were churning inside of him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Toushiro," Hana breathed, her eyes still closed.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," he suggested with a smirk. With their hands linked, they headed back to the beach house.

They barely made it through the door when he had her against the wall. He ravished her mouth. The need inside of him was so great. When she had said his name on the beach, he knew there would be nothing but her that could complete him. Hana's brain felt fried. All she could think of was him and their kiss. He slowed the kiss, wanting to savor her. His hands sneaked under her shirt just enough to tease her. Every nerve in her body was on edge. She wanted him to touch her.

Neither of them saw the Hell Butterfly enter the room through the open window and land on Hana's shoulder. "Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. Please contact the Captain Commander immediately." Hana and Hitsugaya broke apart.

"Understood," Hitsugaya said to the butterfly. It took flight back through the window. Hitsugaya looked at Hana. "It seems I have to leave. I promise I'll return as soon as I can. Wait for me."

"I will," Hana said. She kissed him quickly as if to seal the promise.


	4. Ch 4: Lovers

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

He watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He had been gone longer than he thought. A week had passed. Not wanting to wake her, he lay on the bed next to her. Before long, he too was asleep.

Hana woke with an arm draped over her. She knew it was Toushiro. As she shifted to face him, he pulled her closer. He had fallen asleep while still wearing his shinigami uniform sans his katana. Hana kissed him lightly. Hitsugaya's brain was clouded with sleep but it still registered her kiss. He felt her kiss him again and he let his lips answer hers.

"Good morning," Hana said as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"That it is," he replied with a smile. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He rolled on top of her and covered her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck and shoulders, bringing out little giggles from her.

"Toushiro," she began. He knew what she wanted because he wanted the same thing. He stripped off his haroi and kimono. Throwing back the covers, he felt his heart jolt. She was dressed in a short, silky gown trimmed in lace in a pale, icy blue. Their lips met again. They would take their time the first time.

Hitsugaya ran his hands over her lightly. He pulled at the lace over her breast and exposed her. As he covered her breast with his mouth, he heard her moan. He feasted on her, sliding the silk away to expose her flesh. He cupped her center and found she was moist. She wiggled beneath him, silently pleading with him to touch her. He brought his mouth back to hers and tried to hold back the need building inside of him.

Hitsugaya teased her breast with his teeth. He pressed his hand against her core. Her breath hitched as he played his fingers over and in her. Hana gripped the sheets as she felt the first orgasm rip through her.

"Toushiro," she sighed. She reached for the belt of his pants and they were soon in a discarded pile on the floor. Hitsugaya kissed her and she arched against him, wanting to be taken. He slipped into her and she groaned. The love making was slow and sweet. He drove her to her peak, holding back so he could join her. As she fell over the edge, she called his name. He let himself go with her.

They lay sprawled out on the bed. Once she caught her breath, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He brushed her hair with his hand as he put his arm around her.


	5. Ch 5: Fight Preparations

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

Hana was in the kitchen preparing a picnic lunch. They had decided to have lunch out on the beach and see where things went from there. Hitsugaya was in the shower and she fought the urge to join him despite the fact that she had just gotten out. She smiled to herself as she carried the picnic basket into the living room and sat it next to the door.

Hitsugaya stood at the sliding door looking out at the beach. He had chosen jeans and a polo shirt over his shinigami uniform. He looked at her. She was dressed in a simple pink sundress that skimmed just above her knees. His mouth watered for her.

Hitsugaya took her hands and lead her to the couch. He had done some thinking in the shower and knew he had to tell her. Despite his Captain's status, some things still scared him. He had never felt this way about anyone. It was one of the few times he found himself unsure. He didn't know what her reaction would be. He looked into her eyes and said "Hana, I love you." She smiled at him and touched her lips to his.

"Toushiro, I love you." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her again. Hana was straddling him. She reached down, freed him from his jeans and slid onto him. He cupped her breasts and let her control things this time. She drove them at a fast and frenzied pace. He felt her tighten around him and the both peaked together. Hana rested her forehead against him as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know if we don't leave soon, we will never make it out of the house," he smirked at her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She smiled at him as she stood and grabbed the picnic basket off the floor.

They enjoyed lunch and each other and were laying on the blanket when they heard someone shouting for Hitsugaya.

'_Great. It's the Booby Goddess,'_ Hana thought as Matsumoto approached. She wasn't wearing her shinigami uniform. Instead she was scantily clad in a red bikini and cutoffs. Hana noticed other people behind her. Hitsugaya introduced them all. The boy with orange hair was Ichigo. The redhead with tattoos poking out of his clothes was Renji. There was a girl with short brown hair who was introduced as Rukia. Orihime was another chesty girl with orange blonde hair being held back with blue hairpins and Sado (or Chad-o as Ichigo called him) was a tall, dark and mysterious man. He seemed very quiet.

"Captain," Matsumoto began. "We have tracked the enemy. He's about ¼ of a mile away. We feel he's going to attack tomorrow night."

"Can we say all this with her around?" Renji asked pointing at Hana.

Hitsugaya was more insulted by the comment than Hana was. She understood why Renji had asked. They had no reason to believe she was on their side. However, it was Ichigo who spoke up. "Idiot! If Toushiro trusts her, we can trust her."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I really hate to repeat myself. It's Captain Hitsugaya."

Matsumoto continued. "We've weakened his team. There is only Aizen and Gin left. Also I have been in contact with the Captain Commander to get our limits removed. I hope we can get it in time. If not…" she trailed off.

Hana sat and listened to them discuss their strategy. She wanted to help too but she thought it best to run it past Hitsugaya rather than all of them

"We'll regroup here tomorrow night before sunset," Hitsugaya told them. They all nodded in agreement.

"I know I'm not as involved in this as the rest of you, but I'd like to help tomorrow night," Hana said as she and Hitsugaya made their way back home.

"No," he said firmly.

"Why not? I can fight. I can…"

"No," he said again. He looked at her. "Hana, I don't doubt your kido skill. I know you can be useful. My reasons for you not being there are purely selfish. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But it's ok if something happens to you and I'm left here to worry about you?" she questioned.

"Hana," he said softly. "I love you. Aizen is very powerful. He was one of the most powerful captains before he left the Soul Society. We have knocked down all his allies except Gin who is another captain that left the Soul Society." Hitsugaya kissed her forehead. "You are the most important thing to me. I will do anything and everything to protect you."

Hitsugaya made love to her that night. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. It would crush him if anything happened to her. They fell asleep holding each other, neither of them wanting to let the other go.


	6. Ch 6: The Unexpected Battle

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

He woke with a start. Something was wrong. Quietly, he got up, dressed and went to investigate. Someone had broken the glass out of a window in the living room. He cautiously walked closer. There was a silhouette on the beach. He thought he heard someone calling his name. Hitsugaya jumped back as the blade shot out of the silhouette and pierced another window. He ran into the bedroom.

"Hana, wake up," he said as he gently shook her. She opened her eyes. "There's someone attacking. Stay in the house. I'll be right back." He kissed her and left. Hana was still half asleep and it took a minute for his words to sink in. She looked out the window and saw him on the beach. He had his katana drawn. Hana jumped out of bed and pulled on her jeans and a shirt. She wasn't about ready to be some poor defenseless damsel in distress.

She was ticked when she saw the glass on the floor of the living room. Someone had damaged her house. Someone was trying to cause trouble. She walked out onto the deck to watch the battle unfold.

"Captain Hitsugaya," the silhouette said.

"Gin, what do you want?" he asked, ready for a fight. They had fought long ago before Gin had left the Soul Society. The battle had ended at a draw. Gin had aimed his blade at Hinamori and Matsumoto was the one to stop it. This time, their blades swung, neither of them hitting their target as they fought along the beach.

Seeing that they were getting nowhere, Hitsugaya spoke quietly, "Set upon the frozen heavens." He freed Hyourinmaru, his zanpakuto. A chain with a crescent blade came out of the hilt. Hitsugaya hovered in the air and his opponent joined him. Hana saw the dragon approach. It seemed to rise out of the water. She felt the air chill. Was this brought on by the ice dragon?

Hitsugaya seemed to control it. The dragon followed his sword. Gin was doing his best to dodge and block the attack of ice. Hitsugaya caught Gin's arm with the crescent blade and the dragon engulfed him. Gin's blade pushed out of the ice and headed toward the little house. Hana focused her energy on the blade and used her kido spell for white lightening. The blade stopped. She was too far away to see Gin's body jerk from the lightening attack.

"Great Crimson Ice Ring." Hitsugaya called out to release his bankai. Two large ice wings formed on Hitsugaya along with a long tail. His sword arm was covered in ice with the dragon's head encompassing it to the hilt. Three ice flowers appeared behind him.

"I thought I sensed Hyourinmaru," Matsumoto said as she stood beside Hana.

"Where did you…?" Hana asked. Matsumoto shook her head.

"It must be Gin." Matsumoto mumbled. They watched the battle. Hana noticed the petals of the ice flowers disappearing.

"Will the ice go away when the petals all disappearing?" she asked Matsumoto.

"Not as long as there is water around him. Hyourinmaru freezes all the water in the air around Captain Hitsugaya. He'll be fine." Matsumoto put a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"I want to help him," she confessed. "He told me to stay inside but I couldn't. I know there has to be something I can do. I already stopped Gin's blade when it came at me."

"You did? How?"

"Kido spell for White Lightening. It was the only thing I could think of at the time. I knew binding wouldn't work."

"Do you know the Six Rods Prison of Light?" Matsumoto asked. Hana nodded. "Then maybe there is something you can do." Matsumoto decided to use a little kido of her own. "Let's send the Captain a message." She smiled at Hana. "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens." She looked at Hana. "Captain, Hana is going to bind Gin giving you an opening to attack him."

Hitsugaya grunted as he heard Matsumoto's message. As much as he didn't want Hana in harm's way, he knew the binding would help.

Hana stood on the deck and began the incantation. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six." They watched as six beams of light pierced though Gin.

"Dragon Hail Flower," Hitsugaya called out as he pierced Gin. He watched the cocoon of ice form and knew it would freeze Gin to the core. As he withdrew his blade, the cocoon shattered and Gin along with it. Hitsugaya floated down to the beach and the ice broke off him. He sheathed his katana as Hana ran up to him with Matsumoto not far behind. He swung Hana around and kissed her. She shivered against him. His skin was so cold.

"Matsumoto, I'm sorry," he said as he still held Hana.

"It's fine," she said as she turned to walk away. Hitsugaya walked after her.

"I know Gin was a good friend of yours."

"Yes he was a good friend but he changed. He wasn't the same Gin that rescued me all those years ago." She gave Hitsugaya a watery smile. "Go back to Hana. Tomorrow is a big day and I think she can help."

"I'm sure she can but…" he trailed off.

"She can be helpful. If it wasn't for her binding spell, you would still be fighting Gin." Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya. "I don't know where she learned kido but she's really good at it."

Hitsugaya smiled. "Her grandmother taught her."

"I'm sure you could teach her something too," Matsumoto said as she turned to walk away. "Think about it. We'll meet tomorrow at sunset."

He walked over to Hana and took her hand. "Let's go. I'm starved." She smiled at him and they made their way back to the house.

While she prepared a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, Hitsugaya cleaned up the broken glass in the living room. He weighed the pros and cons of her helping in the battle with Aizen. The pros were outweighing the cons. He walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping," he said as he came up behind her. "I'd still be out there if it weren't for you." He paused. "I want you to help tonight. I think if we do the same attack with Aizen, it might work."

"Really? You'll let me fight?" she asked.

"Under one condition. You have to stay hidden. Aizen doesn't know about you and we could surprise him with your binding. If things get too dangerous, I want you to come back here. I can teach you the kido Matsumoto used to communicate with me. That will help us time our attack just right."

"Thank you, Toushiro," she said as she embraced him.


	7. Ch 7: A Snowflake and the Final Battle

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

Hitsugaya clutched the small box in his pocket. He was lucky he had been able to find the necklace so quickly. He found Hana sitting on the beach, reading a book. "Hana, I have something for you."

She turned and looked at him. He was holding a small box. She took it from him and opened it. "Toushiro it's beautiful," she said as she pulled the necklace out of the box. The snowflake charm caught in the light. He took it from her and placed it around her neck. "It reminds me of a dream I had of you. There had been snow in my dream." She smiled at him.

"It looks good on you." She touched the charm and kissed him.

"Thank you. I'll never take it off."

...

They met on the beach as planned. Everyone was filled in on Hana and Hitsugaya's attack.

"Captain, I have received word from the Captain Commander. They are in the process of releasing our limits," Matsumoto said as she held a tiny earpiece to her ear.

Renji looked at Hana. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You never know who you can trust. We trusted Aizen and look what happened." He shrugged.

"I understand why you did it. I think it upset Tou…Captain Hitsugaya more than me." She smiled as she looked at Toushiro. "What is a limit release?" she asked Renji.

"When a Captain or vice-captain comes to Earth, his or her powers are sealed by a symbol unique to their squad. They seal about 80 of our power. If we came with our full power, it would be too much for the Earth to handle." He shot her a smug look.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called. "We have permission." Hana watched Hitsugaya. He opened his robes as she saw the black daffodil appear on the left side of his chest. The flower disappeared after a minute.

"Let's go," Hitsugaya said. They all headed toward the battlefield.

Hana stayed back on the cliffs as the group approached Aizen. From what she could see, he was a very handsome man. She watched the battle unfold. Everyone seemed to have their own special purpose. She noted that each shinigami had a different attack. She waited as Toushiro called out for Hyourinmaru. He had told her to wait for his bankai, for his wings. She sat and waited.

Aizen was wearing down. Hitsugaya had him right where he wanted him. He could only hope that Hana would know when it was time.

"Toushiro, I'm ready. I'll do it now. I love you." He heard her and smiled. Aizen caught the change of Hitsugaya's expression and noticed him flick a glance toward the cliffs. He launched his sword in the same direction moments before he was bound. Just as he did with Gin, Hitsugaya wrapped him in an ice cocoon and shattered him.

The group below cheered. Aizen had been defeated. They all ran up to the cliffs where Hana had hidding. Hitsugaya got to her first. She was sprawled on the ground with a sword through her heart. He knew it was Aizen's sword. He fell to his knees and cradled her.

"Hana! Hana! Stay with me Hana." He heard Matsumoto call for the 4th division captain Retsu Unohana. Captain Unohana came and took Hana out of Hitsugaya's grasp.

She examined Hana quickly and looked at Hitsugaya. "I'm sorry," she said as she laid a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "She's gone. There's nothing I can do for her." Captain Unohana led the rest of the group back down to the beach.

"Hana," he said quietly as tears slid down his cheeks. He saw the snowflake glint in the moonlight. Gently he took it off her. "I love you."


	8. Ch 8: Lost and Found in the Soul Society

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

Hitsugaya went back to the Soul Society. He kept hearing her last words in his head. She had told him she loved him. Had she know she wouldn't survive? He confined himself to the squad building for over a week before Matsumoto pushed him out.

Hitsugaya wandered the streets and soon found himself outside of Seireitei and in District 1. He was at the house he and Hinamori grew up in. Walking to the back of the house, he saw Hinamori on the porch eating watermelon.

She looked up and saw him. "Whitey-chan!" He came and sat next to her. Aizen had left her worse than anyone. Her mind was still confused about things. She still saw him as innocent. "Here Whitey-chan," she said as she put a slice of watermelon in his hand. They had spent many days here sitting on the porch and enjoying watermelon. When he was younger, he used to spit the seeds out at her. He smiled at the memory of it and slowly began to eat his slice.

They sat in silence for a long time before she spoke again. "Captain Aizen isn't coming for me, is he?"

"No Hinamori. He can't come for you."

"He's gone isn't he?" She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. He couldn't tell her that he was responsible for Aizen's death. It would cause her more pain than she was already in. He nodded his head. "What's wrong Whitey-chan?"

"I lost someone important to me," he said quietly. He still saw her when he closed his eyes. "She's gone and can't come back. I'll never see her again." He sighed. His heart was still heavy from the loss. "Thank you for the watermelon, Hinamori. I have to go." He stood and walked away.

...

Hana's head was throbbing. Where was she? She knew it wasn't the beach because she couldn't hear the waves. She touched a hand to her throat. Her necklace was gone. Last she remembered she had told Toushiro she loved him before she cast the binding spell. Had it worked? She sat up and stumbled toward the closest house she saw. There was a girl sitting on the porch eating watermelon.

"Hello pretty lady!" the girl called as she waved. Hana walked over to her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In District 1."

"Where's that?"

"You look lost. Are you looking for Whitey-chan? He was here a little while ago. He had lost someone, too."

"Whitey-Chan? You mean Captain Hitsugaya?" Hana asked as hope bubbled up in her. Was she in the Soul Society? Did she die during the battle?

"Whitey-Chan is at the Shinigami Academy." The girl stood and took Hana's hand. "Come. The Shinigami Academy is that way." She pointed toward a large white tower.

"Thank you," Hana said as took off for the tower. She didn't make it far. At the gate between District 1 and Seireitei she was stopped. The gate keeper would not let her in. "Please I have to see Captain Hitsugaya," she pleaded.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya?" the gate keeper asked.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes but I can't let you through. Only a Shinigami can enter the gate." Hana looked at him. There had to be a way through. She stood there and contemplated her options. She didn't notice that she was being watched.

"Megumi?" she heard. Turning she saw a man with long white hair.

"Megumi was my grandmother. My name is Hana. Did you know her?"

"Your grandmother? You look just like her," he told her. Hana looked at him closely. She noticed he was dressed in a shinigami uniform just like Hitsugaya's.

"Are you Jushiro Ukitake?" she asked him.

"She told you about me?" he asked. Hana nodded. "Come with me." He led her through the gate and into Seireitei. They went to a private room. She wasn't sure where they were now but she knew she was through the gate and closer to Toushiro. "How is your grandmother?"

"She died about 5 years ago. Her and my mother. There was an accident..." Jushiro put a hand up to stop her. He could get all the details if he wanted but there was no point in making the girl live through it again.

"So what all did she tell you about me?" he asked, curious to hear more about Megumi.

"My grandmother told me a lot about the only man she ever loved." Hana smiled at him.

"It's uncanny how much you look like her. Except her eyes were like looking into pools of gold." Jushiro studied her.

"I look more like Grandma than my own mother. She looks just like…" Hana paused. She was going to say that her mother looked just like him. "She looks just like her father."

"I'm glad Megumi found someone to love her," he said, a little disappointed.

"Grandma only loved one man. She raised my mother on her own." Hana watched her words register in his brain.

"You mean that your mother was…"

"She was your daughter. Although she never could get the kido Grandma tried to teach her." Hana smiled at the thought.

"Does anyone know about your relationship to me?" he asked. He didn't want to keep her a secret but no one had known about Megumi.

"Toushiro. I told him." Hana looked away.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya?" Hana nodded and Jushiro saw her eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I died. I left him. I didn't want to but..." It came back to her. She had just finished the spell when the sword had pierced her. She touched a hand to her chest. "He didn't want me to fight. I should have listened to him." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Hana, I loved Megumi but I couldn't stay on Earth with her. I had to come back to the Soul Society alone. I couldn't bring her with me. Humans can't live in the Soul Society." He put an arm around her. "Yes, you left him. You died but you came to the Soul Society which means you have a chance to see him again. You have a chance to be with him again. You have what Megumi and I never had." Hana looked at him and he saw hope in her eyes.


	9. Ch 9: Reunion

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he sat at his desk in the administrative office of the squad building. The walk hadn't really helped to clear his head. He was still feeling sulky. Paperwork was the last thing he wanted to do because it left his mind free to think of Hana. He absently rubbed a hand over his heart and picked up the first stack of papers.

Jushiro took her to a row of buildings. They all looked the same except for the number on the outside of them. They stood under building 10. "Wait right here," he told her. He slid the door open and walked in. "Captain Hitsugaya," he said as he walked up to the desk. "I hear you met my granddaughter."

"Hana."

"You didn't tell anyone about her relationship with me did you?"

"No. I told no one." '_What was this idiot babbling about?'_ Hitsugaya thought.

"Good. Make sure you keep it that way." Jushiro turned and walked out the door. He pushed Hana into the doorway. The sun was at her back, casting her face in shadows.

Hitsugaya squinted at the figure. "What do you want?" he demanded. The doors closed and he saw it was Hana. He jumped over the desk and ran to her. "Hana," he said as he pulled her to him.

"Toushiro, I'm so sorry," she said. He saw her eyes were wet with tears.

"It's ok. Everything is ok now." He soothed her. Wiping away her tears, he gently kissed her. "You're here. You're really here."

"You were right. I shouldn't have been there. I wouldn't have…" she broke off and buried her face in his chest.

"I wouldn't have been able to defeat him without you, Hana." He kissed her forehead. "The binding spell surprised him long enough for him to drop his guard." He leaned down to kiss her. The innocent kiss turned more passionate than either of them had anticipated.

"Captain, I…" Matsumoto saw them as she walked into the office.

Hitsugaya turned to her. "Matsumoto, finish the paperwork," he said. He scooped Hana into his arms and left the building. He set her down inside a small room. Hana glanced around. The only personal artifact she saw was a picture of a white haired boy and a young girl eating watermelon on a porch.

"I've been there," she muttered to herself. She walked over to the picture. "When I woke up. That was the first house I saw. There was a girl there. She was eating watermelon."

"Hinamori," he said. "Aizen messed up her mind. She spends her days there eating watermelon like she did when we were kids."

"Wait…" Hana looked from the picture to his face and then smiled. "Is that you?"

"Yes. That's me and Hinamori."

"She seemed nice and was more than willing to help Whitey-Chan," Hana smiled at him.

"Not you too," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"What? I think it's cute," she said innocently. She giggled at him and he covered her mouth with him. Now this was no laughing matter. She felt the same as when it was their first time. She wrapped her arms around him and let herself be taken.

He was gentle with her. He knew now that it was best not to take things for granted. He had lost her once and he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Hana," he breathed. "Marry me." She looked at him, stunned.

"Yes." She kissed him.

"Wait. I have something for you." He went and got a small box and opened it for her.

"My necklace," she exclaimed as she reached for the box. Hitsugaya took it out of the box and clasped it around her neck.


	10. Ch 10: Epilogue

**Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya (which is a little disappointing).**

* * *

They stood on the beach. It only seemed appropriate since that's where they had met and fallen in love. Hana wore a long white gown that flowed in the breeze. She was amazed she had been able to talk Toushiro into wearing a suit.

Their hands were linked and they were both wearing goofy grins. Jushiro was honored to be the one to officiate the ceremony. Matsumoto was there along with the group who defeated Aizen. There were a few other shinigami there. Hitsugaya had seen to it that Hinamori was there.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jushiro said. The crowd clapped. "You may kiss your bride."

Toushiro kissed her softly. "I love you, Hana."

"I love you, Whitey-Chan." She laughed as he rolled his eyes and kissed her again.


End file.
